A lustful affair
by ragingspeed
Summary: Sasuke has just got out from prison and continues his adulterous affair with Hinata. Big thanks to MisatosPenPen for co writing and helping massively with the story please go check out her work.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of my new fanfiction i had a massive amount of help from the author MisatosPenPen please go check out her page and stories. If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to PM me.

"Wow Hinata you're the greatest, I knew you wouldn't have a problem letting Sasuke stay with us" Naruto said grinning to his wife.

Sasuke Uchiha had been in prison for the past 6 months, due to a violent crime and his best friend Naruto would hear of none of it, and insisted he stay with him till he was back on his feet.

Hinata looked at her husband as she nodded along to his words pretending to listen. She knew he wouldn't be so excited to welcome sasuke into their home if he knew that he was Hinatas lover.

"Ready honey?" Naruto asked pausing while staring at his wife; she was dressed rather different than her normal modest self.

Hinata gazed at herself in the mirror applying her mascara; she had chosen a rather fitting and slightly transparent cardigan showing her bra underneath, with a short pencil skirt and some black stilettos to match.

"Yeah Naruto I will wait for you in the car" Hinata said as she walked out the bedroom, her heels clicking along the wooden floor.

10 minutes later

"We are nearly here do you want to come inside?" Naruto asked as he parked the car. "No thanks I will wait here" hinata replied.

As she saw her husband she imagined what it would be like, and what Sasuke would do. Sasuke was dangerous and unpredictable; would he even care if they got caught?

Yeah right of course he wouldn't but that is what made him so attractive, Naruto was so sweet and kind. Sasuke was dangerous he was like a poison and she couldn't get enough. Hinata remembered her back when she had he engagement party. Sasuke had got too drunk, and she drove him home as Naruto had work the next day.

Flashback

He was suddenly kissing her. The feel of his tongue sent sparks through her body like she'd never felt before. Her surprise made her open her mouth to him. He groaned. It was the groan of a man who'd just had his heart's desire realized.

After some time, he pulled away. "Why Naruto? He was always dead last in everything. Why did he beat me the one time it mattered? I love you, Hinata. Why did you say 'yes'? I should be the one you're marrying. Why not me? Hinata, you deserve more than him. You deserve so much more. Choose me. For one night, choose me." His lips were still so close hers, his breath touched her as much as his words.

She couldn't answer because he pressed his lips to hers again. His kiss was so different from Naruto's. It was controlled, contained, but passionate. Precise. That was Sasuke: precise. He never moved more than needed, never said more than was necessary. Except for maybe when he was drunk.

His hand was on her neck and in her hair. It didn't feel restraining or even demanding. It was loving. It was like she was fragile. Or like if he was too harsh, too forceful, she would vanish.

"Say, 'yes,'" he whispered. "Say you'll choose me tonight. Be mine for one night."

She didn't register when she closed her eyes, but she opened them. Sasuke was looking in her eyes. They were so pleading.

"Yes." She took a shaking breath.

Sasuke's eyes were wide. They were alcohol fogged, but he looked so grateful. Almost . . . happy.

After that, it was all a blur. She felt his hands moving down her arm, her clothes being pushed away. Her heart was beating so fast. She felt like she was the one drunk. His lips moved down her neck and before she knew it, her blouse was open and her bra gone. Naruto couldn't unhook her bra; he was so enthusiastic, he just shoved it up and made her take it off. It made sense to her that Sasuke, even drunk, could unhook her bra and pull it away.

Sasuke cupped and squeezed her breast and sucked at the other. He didn't aggressively suck, he licked and gently sucked. He wasn't Naruto. That should have made her feel guilty and uncomfortable, but it was exhilarating. It felt wonderful. Everything felt wonderful. Sasuke's touch made her feel so much more than Naruto's ever did. This was passion more than lust.

Sasuke eased her down and let his hand wondered over her body. A hand slipped into her underwear. Only when she felt his fingers move between her labia with such slick ease did she realize how wet she was. She was sopping. Naruto had to tease her clit in order to arouse her. Sasuke didn't have to do have as much.

"Oh, god, Hinata," Sasuke gasped against her chest. That alone was enough to make her gush. Even drunk, Sasuke noticed.

Sasuke grabbed her panties with his wet hand and pulled them down over one hip. He had to sit up and use his other hand to pull them off completely. After they were off, he remembered to appreciate the smoothness of her legs. His dry and wet hands glided over her legs. Smooth, hairless legs. There was a scar on her knee. She didn't wear nylons. Her legs were flawless and beautiful without them.

He slid off the bed to land on his knees to lick at her leg. Hinata's skin crawled, but it wasn't a totally unpleasant sensation. His tongue was warm and slick, but rough as well. There wasn't even stubble to hinder him. He kissed her knee and the scar. His sharpened tongue flattened out to lick her thigh much more lewdly, going from romantic to vulgar.

Sasuke pulled her gently to the edge of the bed and spread her legs, forcing her skirt to hike up over her waist. She tried to force her legs shut out of embarrassment, but they ran up against his shoulders. She tried to sit up to cover her bare pussy, but he gently pulled her wrist away.

"You've said yes," Sasuke whispered. "Allow me to pleasure you. Every beautiful part of you."

Hinata's blush deepened, but she stopped resisting. It was dark, but she was mortified by someone being so close to her most intimate areas. It was worse when she heard him inhale deeply, taking in her scent. He moved in closer and she could feel his breath on her. He stuck out his tongue and lapped at her nether lips. His tongue penetrated her slit. He hummed as he tasted her juices. His tongue sought out every drop and sucked for more like a man fresh from the desert.

Naruto hadn't dared eat her out, not knowing how to approach it. This was the first time a tongue had pleasured her. Hinata's shyness melted from the pleasure. Her legs spread on their own, craving him deeper inside her. His tongue felt so good exploring the place even Naruto's had never touched.

"Sasuke-kun," she finally sighed, her hand moved to grip his hair.

Sasuke didn't react to her hand, but he used his thumbs to pull her lips apart and his mouth ventured up to lick and suck at her clit. The pleasure was enormous. Hinata let out a gasping cry. She knew Sasuke had to have a lot of experience in pleasuring women. She wanted nothing more than that mouth pressed to her pussy. She wanted him. She wanted him inside her.

The pleasure and the tension were building up inside her. That lapping tongue, questing under the hood over her clit, was drawing her closer to the abyss. Never had she reached this height. Naruto had made her cum, but not like this. She exploded with a scream, squirting her juices all over Sasuke's face.

Sasuke for his part kept licking and sucking wanting to take in all her flavor, taking what he could of her into himself.

Hinata laid back and relaxed. She didn't realize how tight her muscles had gotten as he ratchet her up to orgasm. She was lost even as Sasuke continue to clean her. His licking and sucking making lewd sounds she didn't register. She didn't even feel the hands on her thighs as he moved up her body and kissed her stomach. She finally felt all of that as he started to suck at her breast again. Her nipples were extra sensitive after orgasm and it was like electricity through her body.

The need surprised her. Need coiled in her belly. She needed Sasuke. Needed him within her.

"Sasuke-kun, please," she moaned.

She though he didn't understand. He came up and kissed her. Her own taste was on his lips and tongue. He had discarded his pants at some point she hadn't noticed. She felt his hot, hard length press against her thigh. She wanted him now! Her listless hands finally came up to grab at his shirt. She felt his warmth, his hard body under the thin fabric. She could have screamed in frustration, but her mouth was covered with his.

Why did Naruto never make her feel like this? Why didn't Naruto's warmth, and presence not make her desire peak like this? How did Sasuke insight such lust? She struggled to get away so that she could plea with him to take her.

But when he pulled back, she couldn't speak. She didn't have to. Sasuke was already between her legs, he just had to guide his hardness into her folds. He was still drunk, but instinct guided him.

Hinata had sex with Naruto a few times since they started dating, but this penetration hurt. Sasuke was larger than Naruto, wider. He stretched her body as he moved deeper within her. Hinata groaned, but she didn't cry out and she ask for him to stop. Her hands went to his shoulders and she clung desperately to him. The fullness was wonderful. Her body tightened around him even after he spread her. And he was still getting deeper.

She cried out as untouched parts of her were penetrated for the first time.

"Sasuke-kun," she panted.

Hinata's knees came up to squeeze Sasuke's body and pull him inside as he pulled out. He obliged her. He fucked her at an easy pace at first, and then he got desperate. He had to get off. He had to get off inside her. This was his one chance and this was as close as he would ever get to heaven, to the one he loved.

Sasuke was completely sheathed inside her now. "Hinata," he sighed. "I love you. Hinata. Cum for me, Hinata. Please, Hinata. Cum and I will cum inside you."

"Sasuke-kun," she sighed in a voice strangled with passion. His cock filled her and chocked off her breath and her words.

A few more thrusts and she came, whimpering with pleasure. Sasuke thrust hard inside her tightening body and started cuming. He lost control of his hips, they moved spasmodically as he shot his cum deep inside her.

End of flashback

4 hours later at dinner

"So how have you been hinata, up to nothing naughty I hope?" sasuke asked with a smile as he cut his steak.

Hinata choked on her glass of wine at the question, "are you alright honey?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked up still teary from choking on her drink as her eyes met with sasukes. "Oh not much" she replied quietly.

His eyes were like a predator stalking its prey; he had a hungry look in his eyes. Hinata got a little wet, as she saw his lustful eyes.

"Well I am off to bed see you tomorrow sasuke" Naruto said as he got up and walked upstairs.

"Goodnight Naruto sleep well" sasuke replied getting up and grabbing his dishes, before making his way to the kitchen.

Hinata gasped as felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, as she washed the dishes.

"Oh god I have missed you hinata" sasuke whispered into her ear, as his hands made their way up to her breasts.

"Sasuke please Naruto could come back down at any moment" hinata pleaded as he fondled with her luscious breasts.

"I don't care come to my room tonight, or I will come to yours I don't know how much longer I can wait" Sasuke growled before grabbing hinata by the hips, and rubbing his erection against her ass.

"Don't make me come to your room hinata" sasuke replied before walking upstairs to his room.

3 hours later

Naruto was a heavy sleeper. When he started snoring, however softly, he was out for the night and nothing short of World War III breaking out would wake him.

Hinata slipped out of bed and out of the room. It was a regrettably short distance to the guest bedroom. Light was glowing around the rim of the door like some kind of foreboding scene from a horror movie. She didn't knock, she just eased the door open.

Sasuke was lying on the bed, shirtless, his head propped on an arm bent behind his head watching TV. Of course, as soon as he heard the floor boards creak in the hall, his black eyes were focused on the door. He was staring at her as she stepped in and shut the door carefully.

Sasuke's eyes were predatory, even more than earlier.

[Sasuke would look so hot with some tattoos on her upper arms and pecks]

Hinata reached for the light switch.

"Leave the lights on," he said.

Sasuke slid to the foot of the bed and grabbed Hinata's wrist to pull her to him and he kissed her. It wasn't sweet and loving, nor was it the shallow kiss Naruto would give her; Sasuke aggressively bit and sucked at her lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Sasuke's kisses always made her feel dirty and violated. They also made her heart race and his thighs moisten. The hand on her neck was dominating and controlling, keeping her where he wanted her and reminding her that he was in control.

Sasuke leaned back. "I haven't had my cock sucked in a year."

Nothing else needed to be said. He removed his hand from her neck and she sank to her knees. His eyes met hers and followed them down even as he pulled his pants and boxers out from under his ass. She pulled her eyes away and pulled his clothes all the way off. He was now naked, sitting on the bed with his best friend's wife on her knees between his legs. He couldn't stop a lecherous grin from breaking his dark stoic expression.

Hinata didn't see that grin because her attention was focused on the turgid length in front of her. He was fully erect and his long thick cock was pointed over her head. She was salivating. Naruto was uncomfortable with her giving him blowjobs; he thought they were degrading and he professed to love and respect her too much to allow her or ask her to perform the act. Sasuke liked that aspect of it, having her on her knees with his cock down her throat. And, if she was honest, she loved feeling degraded.

She was sitting on her haunches, but now she sat up and hesitantly wrapped her hand around the thick base to pull it down and guide it into her mouth. Her lips were open, but they glided over and under the head, caressing him gently. Her hot breath ghosted over the sensitive flesh. She pulled her head back to continue caressing the helmet with her lips. Three trips back and forth and she finally liked him.

Precum was almost pouring from his cock, leaking down the under of his cock, threatening to drip to the ground, but Hinata's tongue liked up the silvery trails without even being able to see them.

Her eyes were pointed up at Sasuke's face. He was trying to keep his eyes open, but he really hand no stimulation this past year save for his hand. He did open his eyes and look into hers. For a moment, seeing his so affected, Hinata felt empowered. She did have control of his pleasure, but she knew if she tried to use that power, he could, and would, seize that control back with a yank on her hair or a hand around her throat.

His eyes now open, they were domineering, dark with lust. She responded by closing her lips around his shaft. He sucked in a breath. She moved backward and forward, pulling and pushing his taut lips over his throbbing cock. Her tongue lapped at it and she sucked as she pulled back. Precum continued to seep from him. She leaned back to lap at the head and tongue his slit.

"God, you're a talented cocksucker," he sighed.

Her cheeks, already dusted pink, reddened. Even her nose and forehead were tinted with red. She may have been embarrassed, but she didn't stop. She got a better grip on the base of his cock and pressed forward, taking as much of his cock as she could, the head tapping at the back of her throat. She readjusted and forced Sasuke's cock deeper.

Sasuke's eyelids fell to half mast and his eye drifted up. He reached out blindly to just touch her head, keep her from stopping.

Once Hinata grew accustom to doing this again, she sped up. A mixture of saliva and precum started to seep from her lips as both welled up in her mouth and were pumped out by his cock.

Sasuke started to fist Hinata's dark hair as he got close.

"I want to cum in your mouth," he whispered.

Hinata eased back and Sasuke removed his hand, leaning back, supported by both arms. He groaned. Hinata's other hand, which had been resting on Sasuke's thigh until now, cupped his balls and gently massaged them.

"Fuck, yeah," he sighed. "Been saving it up for you. You want my cum? You want my cum, don't you?"

He didn't expect an answer, but Hinata moaned. That startled a groan from Sasuke. She did it again as she held just the head in her mouth, her lips pressed just behind the crest.

"So close," Sasuke whispered. "Fuck, Hinata."

Her tongue flicked over his flesh and he finally released several ropes of hot semen into her mouth. The salty, metallic fluid tantalized her taste buds. She missed the taste. She sucked, trying to get it all from his shaft. She swallowed as she allowed the head to fall from her lips, taking her hands away as well. He hadn't deflated much.

Her usual shyness came back full force, blushing completely so she looked like a tomato—his favorite food. The rush of blood mixed with her arousal made her dizzy, but she kept from fainting. The look in his eyes, sated and lustful at the same time, weren't helping.

Sasuke slid his ass back so he was properly sitting on the bed. "Come up here."

Still clad in her nightdress, she obeyed, straddling his thighs. He pulled her into another kiss. He tasted his metallic flavor on her tongue. He licked at it, caressing her tongue with his, drawing out into his mouth. He sucked at the extended muscle, lapping at the tip, imitating her blowjob.

As they kissed, her hands shyly stayed on his chest, not confident enough to explore his skin like his were. His hands ventured under the hem of her nightdress and felt her smooth, warm sides. They wondered over her back and down to her hips, playing with the elastic of her panties. He pushed the sheer fabric up to her neck. He leaned away from the kiss to pull the offending nightgown over her head.

Then, suddenly and swiftly, Sasuke grabbed her and forced her onto her back. One hand stayed on her back, the other groped her bare breast.

"I missed you so much," he muttered against her lips. He hummed. "I missed your mouth." He moved to her neck, leaving a trail of small kisses down her jaw. He kissed her neck, careful not to leave any mark, just kisses, no suck or biting. The small pecks continued down her chest. He gave one nipple a kiss.

"I missed your breasts." He took the hard nub into his mouth to lick and suck and nip at.

The hand from under her back was now bracing his as his other hand increased the ferocity of his groping. Hinata was certain that she would have bruises there even if Sasuke was careful not to leave hickies on her neck. He switched nipples. She sighed and moaned as her sensitive nipples were abused by his mouth. He couldn't help marking her.

He tilted his head sideways and bit her hard on the underside of her left breast. She stifled a cry, still aware, despite the excitement and pleasure, that her husband was just on the other side of the wall.

Sasuke licked at the red mark that was sure to turn black by morning. He resumed his trip south with more kisses. At her navel, he dipped his tongue inside. He swirled it and thrusts it as a promise of things to come. He was quickly back on track. He stopped again at the top of her panties.

Sasuke sat up, his knees already outside her legs on one side. He looked at her flushed face as he dipped a hand between her legs and trailed his fingers up the crotch of her panties.

"You're so wet. Did sucking my cock make you this wet?"

"I-t-t's ev-everything about you. Es-pec-ecially your eyes."

His smirked made his eyes even scarier. Hinata was certain he could feel a fresh gush of her fluids soak her panties.

He caressed her lower stomach and caught the elastic of her panties on his fingers, pulling them down. She lifted her hips to allow him to remove them. He never grabbed them, just pulled them down and off her legs and feet.

"I missed your pussy." Sasuke leaned down and licked at the neat, trimmed triangle of black hair. Hinata grew suddenly shy and pressed her legs together.

"Open your legs," Sasuke ordered in and even, but husky voice. Feeling self-conscious in the light and in front of a man she hadn't seen in a year, since before she was married, she hesitated. "Spread your legs and show me your pussy."

Slowly, she obeyed. He put his fingertips on her upper thighs and they ran down her thighs as she exposed herself to him. He growled in appreciation. He eased down between her legs and kissed her mound again. The rest of her pussy was hairless, she'd only left that perfect triangle that was like an arrow directing his attention.

He was about to descend and lick her slit, but he stopped, leaned back, and said, "Spread you lips for me, show me your wet snatch. Show me the pussy I know better than your husband does."

She stared at him in shock for a second, but she obey, reaching between her legs and pulled her pussy lips apart, exposing her pink flesh to him. He took in the lewd sight of his best friend's wife displaying herself to him then nodded, allowing her to take her hands away.

Sasuke descended and opened her lips with his thumbs and gave her stiff clit a kiss, just a peck of his lips. He inhaled. Hinata was mortified. This man was far more animalistic than Naruto. Sasuke like to bite and smell. He nosed the vulva guarding her holy of holies.

"You smell so sweet," he said. "You're bodies calling to me to fuck you."

A sound like a squeak came from her sealed lips. He smiled, almost cruelly and dove in, sticking his tongue between the swollen lips to taste her flowing juices. He moaned. He moved his stiff tongue inside her, pressing his face deeper until his nose, mouth, and chin were between her lips. He only pulled away to breathe. He lapped in between those lips, moving upward until his tongue was teasing her clit. He pressed in again to suck the sensitive bead and torture it with his rough tongue.

Hinata whined. If her husband wasn't so close, she would be openly and freely moaning. As it was, she allowed herself a whisper of her illicit lover's name. He scratched her clit with the edge of his teeth. He sucked and teased until Hinata gave a strangled cry and came. He sealed her lips around the area. She was a squirter and he wanted to drink every drop just as she did for him.

He abandoned her clit to suck at her swelled vulva a bit, adding his saliva to her juices. He wanted her nice a wet when he fucked her.

Satisfied, he mover over her, straddling her relaxed, prone body. She opened her eyes and looked straight up into his black, black eyes.

"Touch me," he sighed. His voice trembled with his need.

She was not as self-conscious now that she'd cum. She reached for his erection. It was so hot and hard. Was Naruto ever like this? She couldn't even remember the sight or feel of her husband cock; she was consumed with Sasuke's manhood. She gripped the hard shaft and stroked it. It was over two inches thick and nearly nine inches long. She explore the texture of his stretched skin and the throbbing veins. They were still looking into each other's eyes, making the sensation more intense.

"You want my cock?" he asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Say it. Tell me want you want."

"I want you, Sasuke-kun. I want your cock."

He smirked. "What do you want me to do with my cock?"

Her shyness returned a little; her flushed skin darkened with embarrassment. "Please fuck me with you cock, Sasuke-kun."

His smirked widened almost to a smile, but it was more of a leer. He took hold oh his cock, prompting her to let go. He guided his cock to her slit, never taking his eyes from Hinata's. When the tip of his cock touched her slit, he didn't move down to her entrance, but up to her clit. He teased her clit, enjoying that smooth wet bean rubbing against the head of his cock, coating it with his precum.

Hinata squirmed. "Sasuke-kun, please," she whined. She had to shut her eyes. He continued to tease her, running the head down to the bottom of her slit then back up to her clit. He did it three times. On the last downward motion, he stopped at her asshole. He rubbed his cock against it.

"Has he taken your ass?" Sasuke asked. "Has he fucked you here?"

"No," Hinata gasped.

"It's still mine alone? Good. My own personal hole. No one but me has right to this hole."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun."

"I'm tempted, but not yet. I need your pussy."

He ran his cock back up for another swirl around her clit then down to the entrance of her tunnel.

Yet, still he teased.

He moved the head of his cock around just inside her until he was on the verge of begging. Not wanting to risk Naruto hearing his wife begging to fucked, Sasuke pressed in before she did. He grabbed her hand and placed it over her mouth to muffle her cries to come.

Sasuke thrust a third of his cock inside her. She pressed her wrist against her mouth as she gasped and then moaned. He pulled out a little then thrust in another third. He was now further than her six inch husband had ever been. She felt so full, so satisfied. And he wasn't all the way inside yet. She missed this thickness and fullness so much since Sasuke was arrested.

Sasuke pressed the rest of his cock inside her, now balls deep within her. He let out a long breath of satisfaction. Hinata responded with a sigh. Sasuke started rocking in and out of her. He knew that she was no longer used to his size, so he started out slow. But then her needy moans spurred him to fuck her harder and faster.

Sasuke had a talent for always finding her G-spot and hitting it and brushing past it, sending electricity through her body, making her nipples and clit tingle and swell.

Sasuke moaned. "Fuck, Hinata, you feel so fucking good. Ahhh. I'm gonna cum inside you. I'm going cum in womb. Fuck, yeah. You want my cum? You want my cum, slut? Oh, yeah. Get pregnant. God, yes. Gonna impregnate you. Ahh, god. I've missed your fucking body. Best pussy in the world. Fuck, yeah."

Sasuke was quiet by nature, but sex always did loosen his tongue, but this was a lot even for him. Every word aroused Hinata more. His words were degrading, but they thrilled her. She liked feeling like his whore, liked being used.

"Sasuke-kun," she sighed. "Yes, yes. I want your cum."

"You like being fucked by another man with your husband just on the other side of the wall? Yeah, you slut? Beautiful fucking whore." Sasuke growled and his hips moved more franticly.

Hinata sighed his name again. She was getting close.

"Come on, cum. Cum around me. Show me how much your pussy wants my cum."

Hinata raised her hips, wanting to cum, wanting to obey him. She did, clamping her wrist firmly over her mouth to muffle her scream. She writhed and tightened around him. Sasuke cam inside her with a drawn out grunt.

Sasuke stayed inside her for a long moment before pulling his limp cock from her body. He rested his head on her breast and nuzzled it. After a minute of rest, he started to molest her body again. He moved his hips against her thigh and mouthed and groped her breast. He latched to a nipple and sucked, cupping that breast to firm it.

Hinata was dazed by her orgasm and brought her hands up to muse his hair. He was now like a baby at her breast.

"Get pregnant," he said after giving the nipple a parting lick. "Get pregnant with my child and I'll suck your milk." He moaned. "Get Naruto to fuck you in the morning. I want our cum to mix inside you. I want his boys to seek out your egg only to be rejected because one of mine beat them there. Have my child. If it has dark hair, you can fake it, but if it has dark eyes—my eyes—he'll leave you. I'll marry you. Fuck, why did you marry that idiot?" He restrained his voice, but he wanted to yell.

Hinata didn't say anything, just continued to stroke his hair. His anger should have scared her, but she knew him better than that. He came up and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

First off Massive Thanks to Misato's PenPen who has wrote the sex scene pretty much all of them for this chapter and has helped with the plot please go check out her fics. Also please review and rate if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to PM me.

The next day Hinata woke up early as usual to start preparing breakfast, today was the second day since Sasuke had come to live with them.

She remembered last night it plagued her mind since she woke, they could have been caught sure she had cheated on her husband before, but in the same house to her logical mind it was madness a recipe for disaster.

But it wasn't the first time Sasuke had convinced Hinata to do something dangerous before like her wedding day she would never forget.

Flashback To Hinatas Wedding Day

Knock knock, "Who's that at the door?" Sakura said as she heard the knocking at the chamber door.

"Tell them to go away, don't they know Hinata is nervous as it is she is getting married in the next hour" Ino shrieked as she finished applying Hinatas makeup.

"It's just me girls, can I speak to hinata in private it's about Naruto, don't worry nothing's wrong" Sasuke said winking at Ino.

"I suppose but she is getting married in a hour so don't make her late come on Sakura lets go" Ino said as she left the room closing the door.

As the door closed Sasuke ran at Hinata winding her, as he embraced the beauty nuzzling into her neck.

"God you look stunning today" Sasuke said kissing hinata's neck, she moaned as he began to nibble at her ear.

Hinata pushed Sasuke off "We can't we are in a church and I am getting married in an hour, you can't dishevel my dress and hair, you know I want it but we can't it's too risky" Hinata said as she straightened out her wedding dress.

Hinata took a gasp as her cheeks blushed as Sasuke stroked her face "You know I love you Hinata your my princess" Sasuke whispered placing his hands on her shoulders.

Hinata saw exactly where this was going as he gently pushed Hinata to her knees, till she was staring at zip of his trousers.

Looking up Hinata gave Sasuke an angry pout, as she saw the rather large bulge form in front of her face. Sasuke smirked as he watched the buxom beauty undo his zipper and she took out his throbbing package, with her velvet gloved hands.

Sasuke moaned as she began to start giving his cock kisses bringing it to full attention, giving one last glance at the 8 and half inch monster before Hinata set to work.

Sasuke was in ecstasy as Hinata took his cock into her mouth, and started to swirl her tongue round and around. "That's it my love use your tongue more it feels great" Sasuke moaned running his hands through her long silky hair.

"I am getting close, you will need to swallow don't want to ruin your make up" Sasuke said laughing to himself.

Looking down and hearing a schlop sound as Hinata removed his dick from her mouth, "What's wrong why did you stop?" Sasuke asked puzzled, he soon got his answer as Hinata took a deep breath before going down on him completely.

"Fuuuuuuck" Sasuke moaned as quietly as possible as he watched his friends wife begin to deep throat and swallow, inch after inch of his monster.

It might have been her outfit or the makeup but this was one of the hottest blowjobs in his life, as he watched sweet, shy, innocent Hinata's ruby red lips swallow more and more of his meat.

Truth be told Hinata was really struggling to take this much of her secret lovers cock, she began to see black dots when she heard Sasuke give up the battle.

Hinata felt Sasuke's hot seed start to flow down her throat; she gave one last suck trying to get all of her lover's precious seed she could.

"Always knew you were a closest slut damn you were good" Sasuke said zipping up his fly. "I know Naruto hates blowjobs he thinks it's degrading "Hinata replied reapplying some lipstick as most of it had rubbed off on Sasuke's Dick.

Back in the Present

"Hey, teme! Wake up! Breakfast!"

Sasuke grumbled and turned in bed. His arm went to spoon another body, but he was alone. Yeah, Hinata wasn't in his bed. He snuggled into the bed regardless. It was so nice to be out of prison.

"Teme! Get up!"

Sasuke growled and sat up. He slipped on a shirt, wearing only a pair of boxers after Hinata left his room last night. He staggered out into the dining room, which was empty.

"Where's the food, idiot?"

"I'm making it, Sasuke-kun," Hinata said softly from the kitchen. The kitchen was a separate room with a door and cutout in the wall.

Hearing his lover's voice, Sasuke's morning wood gave a twitch. He went into the kitchen.

"Naruto's taking a shower," Hinata said.

"Then why'd he insist I wake up?" He moved in behind her and rubbed his clothed erection against her ass. "He want me to help you in the kitchen? Help myself to his wife?" He slid his hands under the skirt of her housedress and over her hips.

"Sasuke-kun, don't. Naruto will find us."

"Does he ever come help you in the kitchen?"

"No."

"Then he won't know."

"He'll hear."

"Not if you be quite."

He pulled her panties down and his own boxers, then guided his erection to her pussy. It was already damp.

"Excited? Or did you not clean up after last night?"

He slid inside her. She let out a small whine.

"Fuck, your pussy is so good," he growled. "If you had married me, you'd be riding my cock every morning. He doesn't fuck you in morning, does he?"

Hinata braced herself against the counter and kept her lips sealed, afraid of making a sound even though Naruto was still in the shower.

"Shouldn't you be making breakfast?"

She was mixing waffle batter when he came in. She tried to continue mixing, but he lifted her leg, pulling her panties from her leg, and put her knee on the counter and continued to fuck her.

"He's expecting that done when he comes out, right?"

She stirred in time with his slow thrusts.

They heard the shower stop. He pulled out and allowed her to finish mixing the batter and pour it in the waffle maker. Sasuke made the coffee. As soon as the waffles were cooking, Sasuke was back behind Hinata and started fucking her again.

"Sasuke-kun, stop, Naruto's coming."

Sasuke chuckled darkly and reached around to rub her clit.

"Ready yet?" Naruto asked as he came out of the hall.

Hinata squeaked.

"Hinata?"

Hinata looked out of the cut out. "Almost."

"Why is your face so red?"

Sasuke showed himself. "I told her an off color joke. Sorry, she's just so cute when you tease her."

"You be clean around my wife," Naruto playfully commanded.

"Yeah, yeah."

Sasuke pulled Hinata back away from opening and back onto his cock.

"Cum quietly," he whispered. "Hurry before breakfast is ready. Wouldn't want it to burn because you're being frigid. Your husband is right there and you're being fucked by another man. Doesn't that turn you on?"

Hinata bit back a cry as she came. Sasuke had been holding back and now he released inside her.

30 Minutes Later

Sasuke waited until Naruto's car left the driveway before he looked at Hinata again. He grinned at her. "As much as you protest, you totally got off on that."

Hinata blushed.

Sasuke grin turned into a fond smile. Then he sighed. "What does a housewife do all day?"

"Clean. Shop."

"Boring, isn't it?"

"After the first few weeks."

"I'll do the dishes, but first I'll call my asshole brother."

Hinata nodded.

Sasuke went to his temporary room and called Itachi. The prison had held onto his cell and Itachi had kept up the bill to keep his number and keep it activated.

"Otouto," Itachi answered.

"I'm sure you've picked an apartment for me."

"There's a lovely two bedroom in a high-rise near the company. I can have the paperwork signed and all your stuff moved over there by tomorrow."

"Yeah, go ahead. If I don't like it, I can look for another place. I don't want to wear out my welcome here."

"Behaving?"

Sasuke was angry that Itachi knew about _some_ of his feeling for Hinata and that he would—albeit correctly—suspect him of adultery. "Fuck off, Itachi."

"I'm giving you a supervisor position for now. Show me I can trust you and I'll bump you up."

"I lost my temper. I didn't steal, I didn't murder, I didn't do drugs, I just lost my temper."

"And nearly murdered someone. I know, otouto. I just can't let you take a high position right out of prison. Come over for dinner tomorrow."

"No. And don't ask to come over to see me."

"Otouto," Itachi sighed.

"When do you expect me to start work?"

"Monday."

"Fine. I'll see you then. I'll report to your office like a good little boy on Monday."

"Sasuke, I love you."

Sasuke ended the call. He spread out on the bed. He'd dealt with his morning wood and now his libido was truly dead after talking to his brother. He knew he was being unfair to Itachi, but he couldn't get over his resentment of his _perfect_ older brother.

Sasuke didn't just do the dishes from breakfast, he also helped Hinata do all the housework being a good guest and paying for his room and board. And maybe he also helped clean Naruto's home because he was feeling just a little guilty for fucking his wife.

Sasuke didn't touch her or even flirt with her as he helped Hinata do all the housework. He was taller and more athletic—more so now after spending so much time in the prison gym—so he took care of high places.

Finished, and little dusty, Hinata announced she was going to take a shower. Sasuke didn't say anything, just grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto the sofa with him.

"Why take a shower when I've just going to dirty you?"

"Sasuke-kun," she protested. "Don't do that when Naruto's around again."

"So it's fine if he's not around?" He kissed her neck. "He can't satisfy you." He pulled at her panties.

"Again?"

"I'm good for at least one more round. I want this ass. You love it in the ass, don't you?"

She couldn't deny it. She helped him remove her panties and then folded her legs on either side of his. She leaned back against Sasuke's chest. He teased her clit and a nipple.

"Is your pussy still wet and cum filled?" Sasuke asked. "I'd hate to have get up to get lube."

"I'm still wet."

Sasuke took his hand from her clit and used it to guide his cock into her pussy to lube it with his cum and her natural juices. She moaned to feel his thick length slide into her. She wanted to be fucked properly. He raised his hips to give her a little thrust then slid out of her. He pushed her upright so he could guide himself inside her tight ass.

With one hand studying his cock, he guided her down with the other on her waist. She gasped shyly as he slowly penetrated her, spreading her hole that hadn't been touched in months. She whined, but didn't resist his pace. He watched his cock disappear into her beautiful formed body. His breath came faster. Her pussy was exquisite, but her ass was so hot and tight. He did miss every part of her.

Hinata's thighs quivered with the strain of keeping herself up like this, resisting gravity which wanted to pull her down and plunge that hot cock into her. But finally she sat on his lap, his cock fully engulfed in the tight grasp of her body.

Sasuke sucked in a breath. "Oh, Hinata," he sighed. His hands traveled up under her clothes to cup and grope her large breasts. He felt her body relax around him.

Sasuke moved his hands to her waist and eased her up so that he could buck his hips up into her body.

"As perfect as your pussy is, your ass is like heaven."

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata sighed.

"Take all this off."

Hinata pulled the housedress up over her head. Sasuke licked her back as she stayed still and let him thrust up into her. He reached up and ran his fingers down through her long, thick hair.

"Why are you being shy, letting me do all the work? Your thighs haven't gotten weak, have they?" His voice was dark and husky and challenging.

Some of Naruto rubbed off on her and she took up the challenge. She lifted herself up and aggressively moved her body up and down his cock. It did feel good. The thicker flare did feel so good forcing its way inside her and back out, scraping her insides. But her thighs were out of shape and they were trembling with the effort. Sasuke leaned back and let Hinata work. He was spent earlier, so it took some time for Sasuke to cum, but watching her voluptuous hips engulfing his cock.

"Ready to take my cum?" he asked. He started bucking his hips again. His head went back and he groaned when he cam. He put his hand on her lower stomach and guided her sit completely on his deflating cock and pulled her back to lay on him.

"You didn't cum, did you?" he asked.

"I'm alright."

"Really? Kind of hurts me as man that I didn't satisfy you. Also since you want me to satisfy you when your husband can't. You didn't have sex with him this morning, did you? I told you to let him mix his cum with mine. Why didn't you obey me?"

"He wasn't in the mood."

"Hn. Sit on your dress and open your legs. I want to eat you out. You've still got my cum in your cunt."

Hinata blushed as she was pushed onto her feet. Sasuke spread her dress on the sofa to keep the cum from her ass or pussy off the sofa cushions. Even though this was far from their first time together or her showing him her most intimate places, she put a hand to her mouth and blushed even redder.

Sasuke looked drunk looking at her wet, sloppy cunt and smelling her sweet scent. He caressed her womanly thighs. He lapped at one of her lips then the other. His stiff tongue entered her and tasted their love juices mingling in her folds. With a final moan, he pressed his face inside her.

His tongue seemed so long, digging deep inside her, collecting their nectar. His rough tongue felt so good against her inner walls. She felt good with his cock in her ass, but his tongue was bringing her closer to climax. After he cleaned her hole to his satisfaction, he leaned back to attack her clit, grazing her teeth over the bead peeking out of her hood. He sucked until she came.

"I'm ready to go again," Sasuke said with a wicked smirk. His face was glistening with her juices. "Let's take a shower."

Hinata nodded and led him into the master bedroom's shower. Sasuke crowded her into the corner of the glass enclosed stall. He was taller and imposing. She felt herself getting wet again being dominated by him. Naruto was also taller than her, but he never felt over powering to her. She loved being subjugated.

The water was like needles when Sasuke first turned it on, but it did little to his libido. As the water warmed, he lathered up a washcloth and started washing Hinata's curvy body. He used the washcloth in one hand, also using his bare hand to rub the soap into her skin. He used his bare hand between her legs.

"Wash me," Sasuke ordered once he was finished cleaning her.

She hesitantly took the cloth from him and rubbed more soap into it. She shyly started rubbing the cloth against his chest, the broad, strong peck. She couldn't look up at his face, looking at his sculpted muscles instead. She still blushed.

Naruto was muscular too, but Sasuke's body was more developed, harder.

Sasuke turned on his own for her to wash his back and ass. She knelt to do his legs as he had for her. When he turned around again, his erection almost slapped her in the face.

"I think you need to take special care cleaning this. Use your mouth."

She carefully slid her pursed lips over the head, making it feel more like penetration to him. He took control and rubbed the head of his cock on her ridged hard palate. He fingered her hair and let her take back control. He leaned against the tiled wall and enjoyed the blowjob while the hot water rained on them.

It took even longer than the anal for Sasuke to cum, but Hinata drank it all when it splashed in her mouth. "Kiss your husband with that mouth when he comes home."

Sasuke helped her up and they finished their shower. He went back to his own room to dress. He just carried his shirt with him back to Hinata's room where she was taking longer to dress, still only in her bra and pair of loose pants.

Sasuke sat on the bed and opened his arms to her. She sat on his lap and hugged him.

"I really do love you, Hinata," he whispered. "I wish we had everyday together so I could be kind to you as well as satisfy you. I could give you so much more than Naruto ever can."

"No," she said.

Sasuke hummed. "I guess that will have to do for us both for a while. I'm moving to my own place day after tomorrow and going back to work on Monday." He kissed her forehead.

**Later that Night**

"Come on honey, we haven't made love in a month?" Naruto said as he pleaded with Hinata.

"I am not in the mood tonight" Hinata said turning around ready to go to sleep. "Ok I understand" Naruto said with a sigh as he turned off the bedside lamp and went to sleep.

Hinata was tired from her sexual adventure with her lover today, she was in no mood for her husband's attempt at pleasing her. Sure he was gentle and she loved him but sex with him never really satisfied her it normally ended quickly with Naruto moaning some cheesy line and then passing out.

Hinata remembered when she had first approached Sasuke for sex, shortly after her engagement party.

**Flashback**

Sasuke was not really watching the news, just staring at the TV. He was still depressed about Hinata's impending marriage. He'd seen both Hinata and Naruto since the engagement party and the night he spent with her, but they didn't acknowledged anything happened between them. Sasuke was starting to think that maybe it had been a dream.

The knock on his door startled him since no ever came to his apartment unannounced. He was shocked to see Hinata when he opened the door.

Neither spoke, but he moved aside to let her in. She fidgeted for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"For what?"

"I love Naruto. But he . . . I . . ." She was beet red.

He waited patiently for her to say what she needed to as he leaned back against the closed door.

"He's working tonight," she finally said. "I, uhhh . . ."

"He can't satisfy you, can he?"

She shook her head. "I keep thinking about you."

It bothered him a little that she didn't love him back, just wanted him for sex, but then again, he wasn't going to turn her away. If he couldn't have all of her, he could at least have sex with her. Maybe one day she would see Sasuke was the better choice. Until then, he would have to prove himself to her.

Sasuke pushed himself away from the door and threaded his fingers in her long, thick hair. He tried to look into her eyes, but she kept them down, so shy even when she was here asking a man to fuck her. Her sweetness and innocence drew him. So did those huge breasts. She was such a wonderful combination of a shy nun and a stripper. His mind totally shot off in bad directions.

He tilted her head up so he could kiss her. So shy, so sweet. Her innocence just made him want to corrupt her, sully her.

"Tell me," he whispered against her lips, "tell me, what is it you want? Just a good fuck? Or do you want more? I can give you more. Tell me exactly what you want and you will have it." He nipped at her upper lip with his teeth. "Don't be embarrassed, don't be shy. If you want me in a dress and to eat out your ass, I will do it. You want me to spank you to orgasm, I'll do it. I'll do anything you want me to do. As much as I love you, I'll even smack you around if that's what you're into. Just tell me."

Sasuke could feel the heat from her face.

"Nar-naruto won't let me . . . I want to try . . ." Her voice completely trailed off from a whisper to absolutely nothing.

"Hm?"

"Fe-fellatio."

Sasuke's Cheshire grin went unobserved by Hinata who kept her eyes on his chest.

"Well, I'm already hard, so less work for you. Come on to my bedroom."

He grabbed the remote and shut off the TV and led Hinata to his room. He sat on is bed and pulled her on his lap to make out, both still fully clothed. She relaxed into the kiss and even responded. At least Naruto kissed her. He wouldn't let her suck him off? Naruto was such a dobe. Any man who would not want Hinata's full lips around his cock had to be gay. Even gay guys wouldn't refuse a blowjob with those lips. Even Itachi—the gayest guy Sasuke knew—would beg for a bj from Hinata.

Sasuke eased her away. "Take my clothes off."

She looked up at him, horrified.

He laughed. "We're going to be doing worse stuff than just stripping. If that's too much for you, you should go home and wait for the dobe."

Hinata called up her courage and found the hem of Sasuke's t-shirt and pulled it up over his head and down his arms.

"Get used to that for when you have kids."

Hinata blushed, but Sasuke looked sad after he said it. He leaned back so she could grab the waistband of his comfy jeans. She looked down at his fly as she curled her fingers around the waistband. He found her shyness so enduring. He didn't want her to lose that, but he wanted to corrupt her. He wanted to teach her every way to please a man. No, strike that. He wanted to teach her every way to please him. He envied Naruto from the bottom of his soul. He hoped Naruto would appreciate what Sasuke was teaching his soon to be wife.

Once Hinata pulled his jeans and boxers off, he was naked. He didn't ask her to strip; he knew where this was going. She was going to be begging for him to fuck her once she had a taste of his cum.

Hinata's eyes were wide when she beheld the length that had penetrated her a week ago. She knew he was larger than Naruto, but hadn't realized how much larger.

"Do what you want at first," Sasuke said. "Just keep your teeth away. I'll give you guidance later. I want you to do what you've fantasized about."

She hesitated.

"Lick the head, get a taste of my precum."

She licked the tip of his cock and tasted the salty, metallic precum. She put her lips on the smooth head and licked again. Resigning herself, she slid her lips down an inch or two before her lips were dried by the skin of his cock. She pulled away, wet her lips thoroughly, and did it again. Lips tight around his cock, she moved up and down his long, thick cock.

Her gag reflex kicked in, but she didn't pull away, she teased her own throat and made herself get used to it. After only a few successful thrusts against the back of her throat, she pulled back to just suck at the head and swirl her tongue around it.

Sasuke caressed her hair and retracted his hips. "Why doesn't Naruto want you to suck him off? You are good at it."

"He thinks it's degrading and he doesn't want to degrade me."

"But that's what you want, to be degraded. Be treated like a slut."

"Yes."

"Well, you are cheating on your fiancé. I'll give you the treatment you deserve. I've been known to be domineering. Get back to work."

Hinata put her mouth back around his cock.

"Press your tongue up as you move forward and back," Sasuke instructed. "Sucking feels good, but that feeling of moving in your mouth like it's your pussy or ass is the best. Take it deeper. I want to feel the back of your throat. Good. Put your hand around the base and stoke following your mouth. Make me feel like I'm fully inside you."

Sasuke couldn't continue to instruct her because it felt so good. When he did speak again, it was in gasps. "Fuck, you're so good at that. Fucking good cocksucker. You like it? You like sucking my cock?"

She pulled her mouth away to nod and immediately put her lips around the head of his cock again. Sasuke pulled his hips back.

"No. Say it. Tell me how much you love slobbering on my cock."

"I like sucking on your-r cock."

"How does it make you feel?"

"Dirty."

"What part makes you feel dirty?"

"Being on my knees. That I like it."

"What do you like about it?"

"I like the feeling against the back of my throat. I like feeling like a slut on my-my knees."

"Take me deeper. Loosen your throat and find an angle to take all of me inside you. Show me you can be a good little whore."

Hinata did as she was told. Letting the head of his cock rub over her hard palate, then her soft palate. Trying to manipulate the angle of her neck, while keeping her teeth from touching his sensitive flesh was difficult.

Sasuke put his hand on the back of her head and pressed gently. She choked a little.

"Breathe through your nose," Sasuke coached.

Hinata struggled to take his last inch, swallowing around him and making wet sounds that excited him. She was so intent on accepting him, that she was surprised when his pubic hair finally tickled her nose. Just a little more and her nose was pressed against his body.

"Good girl. Good little whore." Sasuke's hand was still firm on the back of her head. He let her throat massage his cock a little more, enjoying her warm sheath and letting her get used to having her throat and mouth filled.

"Naruto's cock could never even get this deep. Enjoy it."

Finally, he let her go. She pulled all the way off his cock to cough and get a good lungful of air.

"Do what you want now, but also touch my balls. Be gentle with those."

Hinata continued her blowjob, taking his entire cock a few times, growing accustom to it. She wasn't really sure how to touch him, but she rubbed and massaged his balls with one hand as she stroked the base of his cock while playing her tongue over the head.

Sasuke was no longer of a mind to draw this out. "I'm close to cuming. I want to cum in your mouth. I want you to taste it."

Hinata stroked faster and sucked harder, using her tongue as much as possible.

"Fuck, yeah. I'm going to . . . fuck," he sighed as he shot his first load of cum into her mouth.

Hinata stopped sucking, but she used her hand to milk his shaft. It was her first real taste of cum. She swirled it around and savored it. It wasn't distasteful.

Sasuke laid back for a moment, but he forced himself to sit up. He put his palm on Hinata's downturned forehead and pushed it back so he could look at her reddened face. Her eyes were red and wet from nearly choking on his cock and a little from the shame. Her cheeks were tear streaked and very red. Her entire face was flushed. There was saliva foamed on her lips and dripping down her chin. She really looked a mess.

"Well? You like your first oral creampie?"

"Hai."

Sasuke smirked. He wiped some of the saliva from her lips with his thumb. "God, you look like a lovely fucking whore." Despite his words, Sasuke's voice was soft and loving.

"Take your clothes off."

Hinata stood and obeyed his order. She was still shy, her blush covering the top of her breasts.

"Come here," he said. He guided her to straddle his thighs. She pressed her bare breasts to his chest. He put one hand in her long hair, the other on her ass. Sasuke forced Hinata to look him in the eyes then guided her head over his shoulder so they were nearly ear to ear.

Sasuke sought out her pussy and dipped his fingers in her honeypot. She was wet.

"What a slut. You got wet from swallowing my cum."

His breathing was loud in her ear as Sasuke fingered her. Her labia were hot and swollen with desire. He reached further forward to tease her clit.

"I want you nice and wet," Sasuke whispered. "I'm going to fuck your pussy, get my cock nice and wet and then I'm going to fuck your ass."

Hinata's arms, wrapped around shoulders, tightened with uncertainly.

"You might as well try everything in one night."

She nodded.

"I'm going to take all your holes tonight. You're such a hot fuck, I'll cum in all your holes too. I can squeeze out three loads. Claim you nicely. Ready to take my cock?"

"Hai," Hinata squeaked.

Sasuke chuckled. He loved how meek she was.

"Ever ride Naruto?"

"Hai."

"I want to watch those beautiful breasts of yours while you ride me."

Sasuke lay back. He didn't slide up, letting his legs stay over the edge of the bed anchoring him. Hinata stayed on her knees as her support reclined beneath her. His hardening erection pressed up against her pussy. She adjusted to take him inside her. She started riding him.

Sasuke stared at Hinata's bouncing breasts as she worked her pussy over his cock. As his flesh slid over hers, her shyness drained away, replaced with the need to cum. She sped up, bouncing faster and harder on Sasuke's cock. She was getting desperate, but tiring. Sasuke raised his hips to meet hers. It was nearly bruising, but Hinata was getting close and the view added greatly to Sasuke's pleasure. And the prospect of cumming inside his best friend's fiancé . . . He needed to cum, but he waited for Hinata.

She moved around to find the perfect angle, scrapping her cunt against the flair of his cock. And then she cam. She let her throat relax and cried out. Her back arched and thus pushed her breasts out to his view.

Sasuke felt her cunt gush with her juices, wetting his cock and his groin. He let himself cum inside her tight pussy with a strangled cry of his own.

Hinata collapsed on top of him. "Sasuke-kun," she whispered. She curled up on his broad chest. He put his arms around her.

"Rest up because I'm going to fuck your ass as soon as I recover. I won't have much trouble getting it up again though. You are so fucking gorgeous."

He let her rest a little longer then nudged her onto her back. He straddled her and sucked at her left breast. He squeezed her other breast and pulled at her nipple. He lightly gnawed at the one in his mouth.

Hinata moaned and spread her legs a little. She wanted his cock back inside her.

"Tell me you want my cock," he said, then went back to sucking.

"Please, Sasuke-kun, please fuck me," she breathed. "I want you. I want your cock."

He braced himself over her. "Touch me."

She looked up at him and timidly put her hands on his chest.

"Lower."

She reached one hand to his cock and her fingers slid down his cock. His half hard cock extended further under her tentative caress. She didn't grab it, just trailed her fingers over it. It was enough.

Sasuke moved to enter her again. He gave her a few thrusts to lube his cock, but decided he needed more.

"It's going to hurt at first," he said. "I'm going to get some real lube."

He got up and got his stash of KY from his bathroom cabinet. He got back on the bed between her legs.

"Hand me a pillow."

Hinata gave him a pillow which he put under her hips. He pushed her legs up and lubed his fingers. He leaned in to suck at her labia and put a finger her ass. After moving his finger around for a while, he added a second finger to start stretching her. Hinata kept her mind on the pleasure of his tongue and lips as he forced her ass open.

He added a third finger for good measure then lubed his cock.

"It'll be easier if you get on your hands and knees," Sasuke suggested.

Nervous, Hinata turned over while Sasuke pulled the pillow out of the way. He gave her a comforting caress to her back before lining up to enter her. She whined as he eased into her virgin ass.

"Oh, fuck. You're so tight. Relax."

"It hurts."

"I know, baby. Just like losing your virginity again. Just try to relax."

Sasuke kept pressing in until their hips met. He waited. Hinata's body finally started to loosen.

"I'm going to start moving. Just relax."

He started slowly, but once her body submitted to him, he sped up. She moaned and groaned with the uncomfortable penetration, but the motion of his cock was moving her insides pleasurably. It was such a foreign feeling: he was inside her, but in a new and naughty way. And then the head of his cock stimulated her g-spot from a new angle.

This wasn't the first time Sasuke had anal sex with a woman. He loved pussy, loved eating a girl out, but a woman's ass just felt wonderfully tight and hot and alive. Her insides twitched and tightened involuntarily, like it had its own life. He hoped she was enjoying it because he loved the feeling of her body clutching him like this. It was unlike her warm, soft cavern. Her ass was sucking him in and held him securely. It was like the best handjob in the world.

Once they were both into it, Sasuke leaned down over her and put his arms around her. He mouthed her shoulder as he rolled his hips, never ceasing the motions inside her ass. He groped a breast and his other hand ventured down to rub at her clit. Hinata moaned and pressed down onto his hand. He smiled at her obvious pleasure. He licked her shoulder blade before moving his fingers down further to her cunt and fingering her.

Hinata cried out. The sensations Sasuke was able to bring out in her body were so new and intense, Naruto could never ever compare.

Sasuke took his fingers away to grip her around the waist and thrust in as fast and hard as he could pressed against her back like this. At last, he straightened and grabbed her hips as he brought himself to the brink of orgasm.

"Cum for me, Hinata. Cum. Fuck, yeah. Cum from me conquering your ass."

His words, the naughty sensation, and her own exquisite self-loathing made her cry out in ecstasy. Sasuke let loose within her as her juices squirted from her body and drip down her thighs.

He emptied the last of his cum into her then lay down on his back. He pulled Hinata over him and stroked her back.

"I really do love you, Hinata. I want to claim you for my own. I know you've chosen Naruto, but I'll do all I can to change your mind."

Hinata didn't say anything, but she started playing with his hair.

"You can come to me whenever you want for a fuck. I'll wait. One day, you'll see.


End file.
